


Next Dream

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Fuckbuddies, Hurt, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What do you want me to say, Yuta? Do you want me to ask you to stay and declare my eternal love yo you? You knew from the start that it wasn’t going to be like that between us, that I love Jin and that what’s between us is just sex. And you’ve taken your responsibilities and have accepted that, so don’t try and make me feel guilty now, because I’m not biting.”





	Next Dream

Yuta let go against the mattress, while Kame climbed on top of him, while he pushed inside his body, with a rush that each time seemed more urgent than the one before, while he seemed to almost want to hurt him, when Tamamori instead enjoyed that impetuousness, those animal-like behaviour, as if the other man couldn’t live without him and his body, and feeling him under and around him.

Yuta let go to those hands and that mouth, feeling closer to the orgasm, always too soon, wishing he could resist and never managing that.

A few minutes, and as it had all began it had also ended.

They came one after the other in a matter of seconds, then Kame collapsed on top of him, exhausted.

Tamamori then, lost the rush deriving from sex, let himself be cradled by that feeling almost familiar, by that skin he had learnt to know so well, so much that he wished he could’ve said it belonged to him.

But it didn’t. That’s what Yuta was forced to remind to himself every time Kame came inside of him and then laid next to him, and that was why he wished Kame would’ve stayed inside of him as long as possible.

Because they never had too long before he had to wash up, get dressed and leave, or at least come up with a good excuse for being there.

Because Kame pressured him, because the last thing he wanted was for Jin to find him there, to find out about their affair, and leave him for it.

When it had started, Yuta knew what he was getting himself into.

He knew Kazuya was no saint and he knew he was going to hurt himself, but he simply couldn’t resist.

When he was little more than a kid he had idolized him, had made him in his mind someone incredibly different from who he actually was, and had soon had to realize that Kamenashi Kazuya didn’t deserve his idolatry, and probably not even his love.

But if the first had disappeared in time, the second was still unripe, unable to blossom and so it couldn’t wither just yet.

He pushed Kame off of him then, before the other could move on his own, and rushed to the bathroom, without saying a word.

He felt his gaze on his back, but he didn’t turn.

He let the hot water run and washed himself as quickly as possible. Just like he had been instructed.

When he got out, only a towel wrapped around him, Kazuya was still sitting on a bed, still looking satisfied.

Yuta got dressed and looked at him, waiting for him to say something, to ask him to stay longer, or...

He didn’t know what to expect, nor what to desire.

He just knew that having to run away from that house like a thief humiliated him, every single time, and that he wished he didn’t have to leave, that he had the right to stay there, next to him.

“Leaving already?” Kamenashi asked, almost bored, when he saw the younger making it to the door.

Yuta bit down on his lip, hopeful.

“I don’t know... when’s Akanishi coming back?” he asked, spiteful while pronouncing his name.

Kame shrugged, as to say it didn’t matter.

Hypocrite, Tamamori thought, but didn’t say it out loud.

“Don’t know. He was having dinner with Ueda, I don’t think he’s coming back any time soon.” he got up from the bed, each of his movements studied, then got close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “There’s no need to run, Yuu-kun.” he said with a filthy smile, leaning over him to press their lips together.

And there Yuta felt like if he was choking.

Because he could stay, just not the night like he would’ve liked.

Because Kame wanted him to stay, but not because he truly cared about him, most likely because he was still aroused.

And he couldn’t take this situation anymore, he had had enough of that apartment and that man who had admired so much and now loved, still hating him for having deluded him, conned him like he had done with whomever he had bedded during the years.

He was cruel, Kazuya. Cruel, and with some sort of divine aura making him irresistible, forbidding Yuta to leave once and for all, that had lured him close and then had hurt him in an irreparable way.

Kamenashi did that with everybody.

“I have to leave. I... I don’t particularly feel like staying.” he said, slightly blushing.

Kame raised an eyebrow, as if his pride had suddenly been hurt.

“What’s wrong, Yuta?” he asked, still looking at him like he demanded a very good reason for his wish to leave.

“That I’m tired of this, Kazuya, and I’m going back home.” he replied in a whisper, making as to leave, soon stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

“What does it mean you’re tired of this?”

Tamamori didn’t reply, and the elder seemed to understand without further questioning.

“What do you want me to say, Yuta? Do you want me to ask you to stay and declare my eternal love yo you? You knew from the start that it wasn’t going to be like that between us, that I love Jin and that what’s between us is just sex. And you’ve taken your responsibilities and have accepted that, so don’t try and make me feel guilty now, because I’m not biting.” he said, hateful.

Tamamori wiggled out of his hold, glaring back at him.

“Do you love him Kazuya?” he murmured. “So much that you fuck me? So much that you keep lying to him and see me?” he took a deep breath, biting his lip. “I know you don’t love me and that you never will, I’ve considered and accepted it a long time ago. But don’t play the perfect boyfriend part with me, because it’s ridiculous. You don’t care about Jin just like you don’t care about anyone else. Your love’s a mask, you pretend to feel something just because you want others to love you, because you can’t live without it.”

His voice started trembling toward the end, and he managed to get close to the door this time.

He hesitated, then turned to look at the elder once again.

“I’ve accepted, months ago, when we’ve started sleeping together. And now I’m free to go, am I not?” he closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again he felt more confident. “There’s nothing tying me to this place or to you.”

And he got out, slamming the door behind his back, walking toward the hall and feeling his bravado fade into nothing.

He felt like crying, but didn’t.

It was all over, now.

Admiration had gone and sex had arrived, that had gone also and the disappointment remained.

And love.

That, Yuta knew it, was never going to go away.


End file.
